Cheese and Other Stories
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Short peeks inside the lives of our favorite sugary boys and girls. Some implications of yaoi.
1. Cheese or Lack Thereof

A/N: Spur of the moment thing made for the Lj comm's **kkm100**. This is the unedited version containing 142 words.

**Cheese...or Lack Thereof**

"But I like cheese..."

He had said that in such a tone that Yuuri would have sacrificed forever to give his beloved godfather all the cheese he wanted in the world.

"No." Wolfram said firmly as he whisked the plate of cheese away and brought it to the safety of Shibuya Miko behind the kitchen counter of the humble Japanese abode. "Remember the last time you had cheese? We don't want you throwing up again. Besides, Yuuri said you're lacter...lactese..."

"Lactose intolerant."

"That. Yes, thank you."

Conrad hung his head, looking like a badly scolded boy for all the world to see. Yuuri could do nothing but stare, mouth agape, at this rare side of the grown man and wish he could do something other than suppress the annoying urge to grab the camera and snap a shot of that pout!

**END**

A/N: Nyahahaha...when I get to post more, I'll edit the properties of this story and make it a collection of drabbles instead!


	2. Something Else

A/N: Yey! Another installment of Cheese. Originally posted for the purposes of the lj comm **kkm100**. This here's the unedited version, as always.

**Something Else**

Conrad looked at Gwendal, who seemingly acted nonplussed while doing Yuuri's neglected paperwork. The expression on the brunette's face was unreadably serious.

"You noticed too, didn't you?"

Noticed? Of course, Gwendal noticed. He had thought that the Maou and his youngest brother were already getting along quite smoothly, both in their general relationship and that of the matters of the heart. Lately, however, Yuuri had been distant and Wolfram was depressed, in an impressively un-bratty way.

"We can't do anything, Conrad," he replied, standing up and opening his office door to call a maid.

To the brothers' surprise, Wolfram rushed by, flushed and breathless, ready to depart for Shinou's temple without another moment's notice.

"Wolfram!" Conrad called out and the blonde whipped about, flashing the two men a brilliant smile.

"Yep?"

"Are...are you alright?"

Wolfram's smile brightened. "Of course! I'm going on a date tonight!"

They knew in Shin Makoku, dates meant the day of the month of the year. On Earth, they were pretty sure dates meant something else.

**END**

A/N: ...come to think of it. I omitted a lot of detail in the lj version. Ah well...hope they'd understand it! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	3. On Pecking

A/N: Wee! More! These aren't posted in **kkm100** because they're too long. But they still pass as drabbles to me! Hope you enjoy them...

**On Pecking**

Wolfram had never been very good in handling his emotions, especially when Yuuri would to stuff to surprise him. He was quite frustrated with himself for not coming up with a witty comeback other than look like a fish out of the water.

Nevertheless, he found the Maou's attention quite sweet and flattering. Whenever they were together, on a mission or in bed, Yuuri would suddenly place a quick kiss just a bit off Wolfram's lips when the blonde least expected it.

He was in no position to complain about them, for sure. Wolfram just wished his fiance's kisses weren't as shy as they were and that they were at the very least smack _on_ his lips. But the pair had made a deal since the Prince had gotten the stubborn double black teen successfully converted to the _other side_ that they'd have their first real passionate kiss when both of them were ready.

Wolfram had to be patient. But _gods_ if Yuuri does that one more time—

A pair of soft lips landed on the corner of the blonde's mouth and before Wolfram could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and pulled him down for a more comfortable kiss.

To hell with waiting.

**END**


	4. Relativity

A/N: Spur of the moment things...honestly they're quite fun to do! :D

**Relativity**

Gwendal von Voltaire was a man who feared nothing.

Well...relatively nothing. Of course he had things to fear, like losing him brothers, his beloved mother and the dysfunctional pseudo-family he had come to love (much more than he'd care to admit) whilst staying in Blood Pledge Castle.

Still, Gwendal von Voltaire was a man who feared _relatively_ nothing. He had been (and was still) the general of an army. He was a skilled war veteran and possessed exemplary skill in strategic military planning. Countless lived justly perished under his blade. He was a strict disciplinarian, and was hardly partial to incompetence unless it was the demon king. He also fiercly loved all things cute and fuzzy, such admirable tolerance conveying that if _adorable_ didn't kill him, it'd only make him stronger.

Yes, Gwendal von Voltaire was a fearsome man indeed.

It was in that same fearsome nature Gunther had found the stoic general one day practically standing on his desk, inked quill in hand and paperwork askew.

"Gwendal, what—?"

"_Kill it!_" was the hissed reply.

Gunther followed Gwendal's ice blue gaze and found a cockroach on the conference table fronting the desk, looking intimidatingly menacing as it was icky.

**END**

A/N: LOL mental imagery.


	5. Clean Shaven

A/N: Do I need Author's Notes? XD

**Clean Shaven**

Yuuri sat bolt upright in bed, having been startled out of a particularly disturbing dream thanks to another one of Wolfram's Whopping Kicks to his gut.

Panting, the double black teen turned to his fiance, eyes wide, face flushed and sweating. "Oh Shinou, thanks Wolfram," he breathed before emitting a sound of panic, hopping off the bed and dashing to his godfather's room.

_Conrad!_ he mentally cried in a manner of someone forgetting to ask an essential question and remembering to ask when he knew it'd be quite late. _But still..._To hell with the time. _That dream. It was so vivid. So...so...weird._

_I've got to ask Conrad if any of this is true!_

Yuuri rounded on a corner, cursing as he slipped a bit and grumbled at the complexity of his castle. He noted the darkness of the sky outside the hallway's large panelled windows and guessed it must be four in the morning. At least he was getting the hang of this clockless time tellin thing. He just hoped Conrad would be awake enough to listen to his problems. Ah! There was his room...

BAM!

"Conrad! I—"

The brunette blinked and turned about to acknowledge the door-flinger. He had left the door to his bathroom open and was clad in a mere towel, having not expected anyone to disturb his morning ritual at such as ungodly hour.

It was an understatement to say that Yuuri ogled at the sight of his godfather looking like some murderous Santa Claus with all the cream lathered onto the bottom half of his face and the large shiny scythe thing in his hand.

Then again...he had always wondered if ever Conrad needed to shave.

**END**

A/N: Kill me.XD


	6. Evidence Unbeknown

A/N: This was an entry for kkm challenge's 21st round on lj. As a break in the stories, it's time to have a little **inanimate object** POV!

**Evidence Unbeknown**

I was born as sheep wool and proud of it. What more duty could I ask than keeping my maker warm and toasty during the winter?

But no...I was sheared, combed, straightened, untangled, twisted with those of my kind, dyed, weaved—manufactured of all the ghastly things that could've happened to me!

Cruelly stripped from my original form, I was stretched and made into a cushion cover! I had no care how royal the ass sitting on my face was, an ass was an ass and any given time of day, within such close proximity, it emanated odor.

For the first few years of my service to the twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku as the cushion cover of his dining chair, I had pulled tantrums and grumbled about how degrading my position had come down to from being prime wool. Gradually, however, I came to know fellow furniture beside me and the castle stories and happenings they exchanged.

Often, the other cushion covers and I talked about the asses that regularly sat on us. In time, I grew accustomed to my fate and secretly was thankful the Maou hated being cooped up in the castle. I was quite at home being rarely sat on. Still, Yuuri by far had the cleanest ass yet (not that I had a lot of asses to compare his to), radiating tight virginity through the G-string underwear and royal black pants.

You could imagine my surprise when one morning, he sat on me during breakfast and his ass was well..different from I usually encountered. I didn't understand it at first but then _Wolfram's_ cushion cover filled me in and suddenly all castle furniture was a-buzz.

That time, I was extremely thankful I had not been made into the Maou's bedsheets.

**END**

A/N: Cookies for those who can guess the object!


	7. The Dream

A/N: Another entry for kkm challenge's 21st round on lj. This piece is more of crack than anything else. Again it's time for a little **inanimate object **POV!

**The Dream**

That afternoon's sparring match had been satisfactorily intense, Conrad and Wolfram returned from the courtyard soiled and sweaty to attend Gwendal's emergency meeting in his office regarding an outbreak of skirmishes along the human borders.

Little did Conrad know, an ambitious bit of earth wedged underneath his nail had hitched a ride, in the hopes of fulfilling its dreams of soaring through the air like birds.

Needless to say, if one had Supreme All-Encompassing powers, a minuscule scream of delight would be heard, as Conrad finally examined his nails in a moment of boredom from Gunter's Yuuri-fondling and flicked out the dirt form under them.

We shall have to be content with the fact our little earthen particle friend had its dream finally realized and it no longer matters where it shall land.

**END**

A/N: LOL. Ah to be the dirt under Conrad's nail. A couple more stories and this set is complete!


End file.
